


Doesn't Take Much To Change Direction

by AayniahTheVampire



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayniahTheVampire/pseuds/AayniahTheVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: What's Zack Ryder's and Dolph Ziggler's greatest rivals? Stroms, steal Steps, Paul Heyman's voice, and Clearly Boredom. These rivals are so great that they work together to slow down both men's careers and make two couples parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Take Much To Change Direction

Doesn't take much to change direction 

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars in this story. The only thing I own is my OCs and The plot of this story.

SUMMARY: What's Zack Ryder's and Dolph Ziggler's greatest rivals? Stroms, steal Steps, Paul Heyman's voice, and Clearly Boredom. These rivals are so great that they work together to slow down both men's careers and make two couples parents. 

WARNING: This story contains Slash(MalexMale relationships) If you don't like this please leave now. That is all.

Parings: Kaniel, Edge/Oc, John Cena/The Rock, R-Truth/The Miz. 

CHAPTER 1: The Storm and Fall.

The sky was dark and Lightning flashed in the sky. The thunder crashed, which cause some of the people who were left inside the huge arena to cringe. The storm was getting worst by the minute. None of them wanted to leave while it was still going so they stayed inside. Some of them wore friends and other were bitter rivals. 

"Man, were gonna be here a while." Aayniah Dunstan, an African American Diva, stated. The thunder clashed once more and she cringed. She was never really a fan of storms.

"Don't you mean "longger while"?" Adam Copeland, or the famous rated R superstar(Edge), questioned. They had been there for all of RAW and two extra hours. "I mean we have been here for five hours…….."

"He's right, Niah. We've been here for five hours. And You and John have been her for six." Phil Brook, or CM Punk, agreed. Aayniah both sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I soooooo bored!" Dolph Ziggler yelled, Causing the other to look at him. Aayniah, along with John Cena, laughed at the younger man. Others rolled their eyes their eyes at him but those two actually found his little out burst to be funny.

"Then go read a book or something." Kane told the younger man. Dolph sighed and looked at his friend, Zack Ryder, who frowned.

" Bro, Thats soooo lame!" Zack stated. Dolph Nodded in agree and gave Zack a highfive. "Reading is for losers like Damien Sandow."

"Well he does have a point…….." Daniel Bryan cut in, getting a cold glare from Kane.

"Do NOT encourage them!" Kane growled as Daniel put up his hands in defense. Kane rolled his eyes and the boys went on their way. 

Zack and Dolph looked around at everyone and what they were doing. Aayniah, Adam, Brock Lesner, and Punk were all sitting together. This really didn't shock Dolph or Zack very much. The fact was Brock and Aayniah were very good friends and so were Punk and Adam. Punk and Brock were too proud to walk away so even though they hated each other, they stayed and played nice. They kinda had too. Aayniah and Adam were in a relationship and believed that good ones need understanding. But the two were stubborn as all hell. They get into debates to easy for Phil and Brock to be hating each other.

Then there was Kane, Daniel, John, and Dwayne. These four were also sitting together. They weren't too far away from the other group. Only a few rows of seat separated them. And the groups were doing also the same thing. It seemed that Daniel and John were just playing Rock, Paper, Scissors while Dwayne and Kane talked about the Wyatt family. That was also normal. The the couple within this group, John Cena and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, spent their time with the Yes man and The demon. 

Paul Heyman was screaming his head off at Curtis Axel. He was ranting about how he should be stronger. He should be a the best. He should be the WWE champion. Zack and Dolph even heard Paul say that Vince McMahon was an asshole and he should be running the WWE. Zack and Dolph looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Paul was always full of it.

Lastly, R Truth and The Miz were talking about something. Zack and Dolph knew it was something they didn't want to hear because Miz had a blush on his face. Zack laughed at this because Miz' face looked almost like a cherry. The two had been in a relationship since the awesome truth and everyone adored it. When the two were separate, Mike can be………annoying as hell and Ron……..Was horribly insane. But when they were together, that’s When people like them the most. Mike calms down and is way more flustered around Ron. Ron takes a chill pill and is more of a joker around Mike. They bring the best out of one another and Let everyone see it.

"Bro, You know what we can do?" Zack asked. Dolph looked at the Broski. He raised a eyebrow. "We could have a contest to test our wit and bravery! Like lifting 37 steal chairs over our heads or see who can poke Kane the longest and get away with it!!" 

"Zack, that sounds insane…….I'm in!" Dolph stated and smiled at the idea."I like it. But what's the stakes?" Dolph asked. Zack took about three minutes to thing when he smirked.

"Loser has to run around his whole place five times...Naked." Zack answered. Dolph nodded. Than he gulped, it was raining and freezing outside. Shrinkage is a thing!

"Bring it! Just Bring it!" Dolph cheered. He gave him Zack a highfive. Dwayne had over heard Dolph and growled. He stood and looked at Dolph.

"Dwayne, what's wrong?" John asked his boyfriend, confusion in his eyes.

"Hey Ziggler, The Rock is the only one who can say that!" Dwayne screamed at Dolph. John rolled his eyes and grabbed Dwayne's arm.

"Dwayne shut up and sit back down!" John told Dwayne. He pulled Dwayne back down into his seat while Dwayne growled.

"Well what's the first challenge?" Dolph asked, ignoring Dwayne completely. 

"I don't know. How about you ask Aayniah and I'll John." Zack stated. Zack nodded and left to go talk to John. Dolph also left to talk to Aayniah.

Dolph walked up to Aayniah and the others. He sat next to Punk because he was a bit scared of Brock.

"Aayniah! I need you're help." Dolph whined, That was the only way Aayniah was gonna look his way because she was around her boyfriend at the time. Aayniah was a young woman who had the feeling and instincts of a mother. She always treated Dolph and many of her friends like family. If they were younger she treated them like her little siblings. This was especially true in the terms of Ryder and Ziggler……unless she was with Adam. Adam was a sweet man but he could be a bit bratty when he wasn’t getting attention…..But so could she so she couldn't complain.

"Yeah, Dolph?" Aayniah asked.

"Well..Me and Zack are having a Contest and We wanted to know if you have any ideas." Dolph confessed. Aayniah looked at his as if he had five eyes.

"NO! Last time me and John had a Contest, I ended up with a black eye and a broken leg! And it was a pillow stacking contest!!! There is no in Hell I am gonna give YOU an Idea for one knowing that you and Ryder will do much worst in a area filled with ladders and chairs and weapons." Aayniah said. She folded her arms and looked at the younger man. Dolph pouted and got up. He walked away and met up with Zack as Brock began asking how she done that in a simple contest with John.

"What John say?" Dolph questioned Zack. Zack sighed and looked at Dolph with sad eyes.

"He said "No, Zack last time I was a contest I broke my Arm and leg." What Aayniah say?" Zack replied.

"Pretty much the same thing. But She broke her leg and got a black eye. Man, They're treating us like babies!" Dolph growled. Zack agreed.

"Yeah, Bro, We aren't little babies! How about this, We Tightrope around the ring. And by that I mean on the top rope all the way around." Zack offered. Dolph nodded. "We are professional wrestlers who do that type of stuff all the time! What could possibly go wrong?"

Dolph and Zack jumped over the barricade and crawled into the ring. They both nodded and climbed on to the turnbuckle. But Zack was on the left and Dolph was on the right. They both walked very very slowly. They were almost at the end of the ring and they wore 100% fine until...

"DAMN IT, CURTIS! IF YOU WANT TO BE A STAR YOU SHOULDN'T LOSE NOR SHOULD YOU BE SORRY!" Paul screamed at the top of his lungs. This caused Everyone to cover their ears. But Dolph and Zack weren't as lucky.

The Scream cause them both to lose their balance. Zack tried to fall in the ring but he slipped and fell the other way. His head had landed on the steel steps. Zack would have screamed but he passed out. Dolph wasn't any better. He was trying to not fall at all. But, Much like Zack, he failed and fell as well. His head had also Hit the steel steps. Dolph let out a heart breaking scream. After he let out the scream he slowly passed out.

Brock looked down to the ring. He gasped when He saw the poor boys. John, who also heard the scream, looked in utter shock when he saw the boys. Everyone just stared for a quick moment hoping that the two were playing a game and that Zack would hop up and scream "Got you! Got you!" But that moment never came. Aayniah called out to them twice and they both didn’t respond. The three time she and John jumped into action.

"Dolph! Zack! Adam, Help me!" Aayniah yelled. She jumped from her seat and rushed down to help the boys. John followed right beside her. They jumped the barricade and rushed to the boy's aid.

'Oh my God! Please be okay! Zack, Dolph, Please be okay!' John thought to himself. He prayed that they would be okay.

Okay that is the end of my Chapter 1! Buh-Bye!


End file.
